


Brazen

by mochacherie



Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: Emma liked to use her private swim time to get herself off. But on this particular day, she hadn't counted on her ex-lover keeping guard a few feet away. So, how brazen was she willing to be?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Brazen

Ever get that feeling that someone is following your every move? Well, that's how Emma had been feeling. For the past five months.

Five fucking months.

She groaned in annoyance as she approached the two Marauders who were on watch outside their tent. _Damn_ , she thought. She had been hoping to catch Sirius alone. She saw Remus notice her walking over from the corner of her eye, his attention on her.

The past five months of hiding out and being on the run had been nothing short of torture. Not just physically but also emotionally. For both star-crossed lovers.

It didn't help that Remus kept trying to talk to her- something she shot down every time before he could even get a complete sentence in. She was good at maintaining her distance. But she was sure her heart almost gave in a couple of times. It was really difficult to stay away when he tried his best to be persuasive.

There were a few occasions when they had the same watch duty and a few times when they had to go look for food together. But a quick contemptuous look from her shot down anything he might've been scheming otherwise.

Her heart still pained for him though. There were days when she just wanted to throw herself at him when he approached her. Hell, even her body still craved his touch. The number of times they had been close enough for her to reach out and just grab him had been too many.

Each encounter with her left him more morose about his decision. Each encounter with him left her confused.

_Did he want her back?_

_Would she give in that easily?_

She still had no clue as to what was happening between them. She thought she did. But his actions said differently. However, that was one pandora's box she didn't want to open. Especially not in their current circumstance, she considered readying herself to greet them.

"You're up early," Sirius grinned.

"Hardly," Emma rolled her eyes. "It must be almost 8. I'll take over. You should go rest Sirius, you've been up a while," she said placing a hand on his shoulder as he got up. She looked at Remus who was sitting to his left.

He still had his disheveled bed hair look and was holding on to his cup of hot chocolate, looking at her intently. _His bed hair does resemble his sex hair._ It was the first thought that came to her as her eyes swept over him. Remembering how messy they both looked whenever they went at it a couple of times at night. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Someone's eager to get me in bed," Sirius' voice broke her train thought. He started chuckling until both, she and Remus swiftly turned to glare at him in unison. Noticing the mood, Sirius put up his hands as if to admit defeat, "Fine! I'm off to catch up on my beauty sleep. You know where to find me."

"Fuck's sake, they need to just get it over with," Emma heard Sirius mutter under his breath as he disappeared into the tent. At that moment she wondered if it was physically possible to burn holes into someone's head without magic.

She would have loved to.

Without saying anything else, she sat down on the empty chair next to Remus, keeping her wand at the ready. Maybe she'd take a quick dip in the lake later when her shift was over, she thought. It had been two days and the chance didn't come as often.

Between the three of them, they were busy keeping watch, collecting food, stealing newspapers, and arguing over their next move. All while they kept inching closer to Hogwarts. Sirius was adamant that Harry would end up there somehow. They had the bare details on Horcruxes since the boy was adamant about doing it alone with Ron and Hermione.

Remus didn't say anything as they sat there enjoying the cold December morning. She saw him sneak glances at her but didn't warrant it any attention. It was distracting really. An hour later, wishing that he'd just say what's on his mind instead of trying to muster up the courage, she turned to voice her thoughts when they were interrupted.

"Wotcher," she heard Tonks' voice followed by the crunching of some leaves on the frozen ground. She came into view in her usual garb, this time sporting a more natural hair colour. "S'been a while. Finally managed to track you lot down. Kingsley's been on my nerves about that you know," Tonks grinned, happy to see people outside Kingsley.

They both mumbled their _Hellos_ and got up to greet her properly.

"How is everyone? How did you find us?" Remus inquired. This trio had been keeping tabs by trying to sneak newspapers at every town they happened to come across as they made their way closer to Hogwarts.

"I'm an Auror remember. I have my ways," she winked and hugged Remus. Emma stiffened at the sight and turned away suddenly finding the intricate details on her jumper interesting.

"Well don't mind me now. I'm just here for a few days to update you lot. Then I'll be back to report to Kingsley,"

"Lovely," Emma said coolly. _Liar_ , Remus thought.

Tonks didn't miss the sharpness in her voice and shot a furtive glance at the werewolf.

"I'm sure Remus doesn't need my company anymore with you here. I'll be inside," she made up her mind to take that dip in the lake now. Maybe it would relax her.

 _Was she jealous? Did this mean he still had a chance with her?_ Remus pondered when Emma shuffled back in.

"You know, you should really ask your girlfriend to lay off the death glares," Tonks said once Emma was in. Remus chuckled momentarily but then frowned. "You think?" he asked earnestly.

"I _think_ that you've regretted it since the day you ended it. Merlin knows how you've survived the last few months out here with her." The wolf didn't reply. He was deep in thought.

"Plus, I think Kingsley wouldn't appreciate how little she thought of me. Especially when I spend most of my nights in his bed," Tonks added. "But if she's jealous, maybe there's hope?" she tried to sound positive.

"She's stubborn. She absolutely refuses to give me the time of the day. In fact, I'm close to snapping at your cousin myself. He's been getting awfully handsy with her," he frowned. But he reminded himself, that at the end of the day he still thought that this was best for them. He thought that perhaps getting back on talking terms would ease the tension between them. But he knew it wasn't awkward tension.

It was more of a sexual kind.

Something he was painfully reminded of when he heard her mumble in her sleep at night sometimes. She'd whisper his name. It was too soft for Sirius to hear. But he was a werewolf...with heightened senses. And he'd lay on his back, in his bunk, painfully hard, wanting to ease her. But he couldn't do that.

"Oh, he has?" Tonks sounded amused as if she was in on some secret.

"She hates me," he said looking forlorn.

"Maybe. But I sensed more," she said trying to cheer him up. As a gesture of goodwill, she placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. Which is the exact moment Emma exited the tent with a makeshift towel and a change of clothes.

Of course, the first thing she saw was the ill-timed placement of Tonks' hand. The gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach was back. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing how much he still affected her.

"Well, since you're here Tonks. I hope the two of you don't mind if I take off for a quick wash in the lake?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm. Where Tonks touched him in her free time was not her concern.

_How dare he try and get back in her good graces!_

"Perfect! You know what? I think that as an Auror, I'm more than qualified to handle watch duty alone. Remus, why don't you accompany her instead and keep guard?"

"W-what?!" Remus was confused. Tonks elbowed before Emma could notice.

"It's fine, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," Emma really didn't need him around.

"I don't mind. I'll accompany you," Remus ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, still sounding a little unsure.

"Always the perfect gentleman, aren't you? Honestly, I'd rather drown," Emma walked off before either of them could protest.

"Don't be an idiot. Follow her," Tonks whispered hurriedly and pushed Remus to go after her. It was a five-minute walk to the lake, which is why they kept the trips minimal. Emma knew he was following. Thankfully, he didn't say a word. Once she reached the lakeshore, she set her clothes and towel on a nearby log. She turned to Remus.

"Don't worry I won't look," was all he said and turned around.

Remus almost hated himself for promising not to look. But it's not like she wouldn't have insisted otherwise. Either way, he still had standards to hold. But his other senses worked just fine.

Emma put cast a quick warming charm over a small section of the lake. _That should last ten minutes_ , she thought.

It was only December and the August warmth was long gone. She thought back to last year this time when they started their trysts on a cold December night and sighed.

With an eye on Remus' back to make sure he didn't turn, Emma started removing her clothes one by one. She finally reached her underwear when the thought of being so close yet so far to him struck her. She was about to get naked next to him, except this time there would be no touching. Tucking her fingers in the waistband of her underwear to slip out of them, she felt heat rush to her core.

She thought for a moment she saw him freeze and straighten his back. But maybe it was her imagination.

And then there she was- standing there in her birthday suit. She walked into the water not taking her eyes off Remus. The water was refreshing and the closest she could get to a cold shower. She dipped herself completely and ignored the ache between her legs.

It didn't help that she had to keep looking at his lean muscled back. How many times had she found herself clawing at it in the throes of passion? If she asked him to take off his shirt, would those marks still be there? Emma groaned and got to washing herself clean.

The reason why she didn't want his company was that sometimes, she used her lake trips to get off. It's not like she could do it with Sirius and Remus in the tent. It would be too obvious. The dreams she kept having of him certainly didn't help. In her dreams, she'd wake up right before hitting her climax and be forced to face how moist her knickers had gotten _sans_ her release.

Therefore she looked forward to these private moments.

Her current situation of being in the presence of this very unattainable werewolf only frustrated her more. She was hurt. But she needed release. Washing herself from top-down, she eventually reached her legs. Sliding her hand over her stomach, her hand inched closer to her sex and she paused.

How brazen was she willing to be? He was standing right there.

 _It's not like he can see,_ she considered for a moment. _But he's still a werewolf. He can probably smell how shamelessly turned on you are right now._ The memory of Tonks being cosy with him earlier came to her and made her angry.

 _If he can get it on with her, I see no reason to keep from helping myself._ No, this wouldn't have been a problem if he'd just stayed back at the tent with the others.

Like a witch possessed, she slipped in a finger to test it out and found herself extremely slick. She almost whimpered. Suddenly, the sound of something falling on the ground brought her back to her senses and she quickly stopped before she allowed herself to go any further. She saw Remus fumble and bend to grab his wand from the forest floor.

Flustered and ashamed, she went back to scrubbing her legs and rushed the process to exit the water as soon as possible. She felt a blush on her cheeks at the thought of the exhibitionist act she had just done. She tugged on a fresh pair of jeans, her jumper, and magically dried her hair. She started walking back without a word to Remus who just followed her quietly.

 _It's not exhibitionist if he didn't see_ , she reminded herself.

The walk back was agonising. Emma did not have the guts to look at him directly. She mentally scolded herself for pulling such a move. Why did she? He almost caught her. What if he had seen her desperately touching herself in his presence?

Instead of finding any satisfaction, the two seconds of skirmish had left her more on edge than before. Frowning Emma walked until she suddenly felt Remus stop her.

"Emma."

It was so soft that if she hadn't been looking at him and seen his lips move, she wouldn't have heard it. "Talk to me," he pleaded bringing his face closer.

"I have nothing left to say to you," her voice was breathy. "I know you still feel this between us too. What we have," she looked away but didn't pull herself free from his hold.

"Maybe this will convince you," he said when she didn't respond. Emma knew what was coming. She really shouldn't have touched herself in the lake. Now she was all worked up and he knew that. He probably smelled her arousal too and was too nice to bring it up.

All she saw was him bringing his face down to hers and she didn't stop it. He captured her lips making them both moan. She responded shyly at first, unsure of herself. He gripped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, tugging on her bottom lip. That was all she needed to throw herself into the kiss and abandon all pretence. The tip of his finger brushed against her face and she felt herself melting.

How long had it been? Her body was on fire.

When she felt his arm snake around her waist and felt _him_ digging into her thigh, she pulled away. She remembered where the same set of actions had led her before. They had done this exactly one year ago and it already left her heartbroken once.

She pushed him off and had her wand tip pressed under his chin before he could fathom what had changed. He saw her expression harden.

"Try that again and I _will_ make sure you can't have children for real this time," she said and took off in an almost sprint towards their tent.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Michael Gary Scott, "Well, well, well, how the turn tables."
> 
> Oof. An encounter indeed. I started writing this chapter and sometimes you just let the story lead you where it needs to go. 


End file.
